


Love Is

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ways Connor knows he is loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Love Is  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/James Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: Vague spoilers from S03 E05 onwards.  
> Summary: The ways Connor knows he is loved  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Love is letting your lover sit on any chair he wants. Connor sees that now. James rarely actually says he loves him but he complains less and less about Sid and Nancy. Connor is now allowed full access to the couch and even shares James' bed.

Love is holding someone in your arms. James will hug him, will wrap his arms around him in bed or put his arm around him when they're watching tv together. Connor is now allowed to use the remote provided James doesn't miss one of his programmes.

Love, Connor has learned, isn't about grand gestures and declarations, it's allowing someone into your home and into your heart. While he doesn't have much to share by way of possessions, he gives of himself often. He's learned how to cook James' favourite meals, treats him to neck rubs and keeps his pets quiet when James is having a lie-on. Two weeks ago James had him added as a contact with the alarm company. Connor hadn't been able to stop smiling.

Love is hard work, they still argue sometimes. To Connor, who has never been in love before, it's all wonderful and knowing James loves him feels fantastic.


End file.
